Emily's time at Hogwarts
by Linemie
Summary: An extra story about Emily Potter's four years at Hogwarts before her brother Harry comes in. Also read my primary story about Emily; The Girl Who Lived
1. First year

**Short chapter about Emily Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Read more about Emily in "The Girl Who Lived"**

* * *

><p>After the Sorting Ceremony the Gryffindor prefect, Bill Weasly who was the elder brother of Percy, led the new Gryffindors to the common room. The Gryffindor common room was a very comfortable place. It was located in one of the castle's towers behind a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. The prefect directed girls and boys to different dormitories where I found my bed and my trunk. I fell asleep at once.<p>

* * *

><p>The most annoying thing about whole Hogwarts were definitely the staircases. They liked to change a lot. There were many of them, in all kind of shapes and styles. It often made you come late for classes.<br>I enjoyed all subjects at school. They were all different and interesting on their own way. Even History of Magic, taught by a ghost, seemed to annoy everyone except from me. During Potions I did everything wrong, still I enjoyed it a lot. Professor Flitwick was very enthusiastic about my charmwork. In my flying lessons I found out that I was terrible at flying. I fell of my broom a lot and brought a visit to the hospital wing every lesson. Though my father was a historical Seeker I would never even try to play Quidditch with flying skills like these.  
>"Miss Potter", Snape called after Potions. I blew up my cauldron today so I expected he would now tell me I had detention the following weeks.<p>

"You don't look like your parents that much", he said instead. I looked up surprised. Has he known my parents?

"I suppose that's a good thing, I cannot think what would've become of you when you would look like your father." I shocked. What gave him the right to talk about my father like that. He now came closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You have the eyes of your mother", he whispered. I stumbled backwards and ran out of the classroom. What a creep!

The sunlight hurt my eyes when I came outside.

"Where were you?", Rose, one of my new Gryffindor friends, asked me. Rose was a tall girl with short, blonde hair and she had a lot of social interests.

"We were already worrying that Snape might locked you up in the dungeons", she laughed. I followed Rose and Oliver Wood, also a Gryffindor and a very determinate one. We sat down in the grass with a view on the Dark Forest. The forest was forbidden to all students. It had a strange and dangerous look. I heard a third year telling there would be living mysterious and dangerous creatures in it.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Olivia often anymore, but we decided to go home with Christmas so we could spend the holidays together.<p>

"See you've packed", Rose said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to spend some time with Olivia. Now she is a Ravenclaw I don't really see her often anymore."

Olivia and I told each other about our amazing experiences at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whole days long.

* * *

><p>Exams passed easily. I tried not to fail too hard in Potions, but on a mystical way it end up very good.<p>

Gryffindor didn't win the house cup that year, Slytherin did. All Gryffindors were really mad saying that Slytherin had no right for the cup. In the train back home everyone concluded that it was Snape who always found something to give Slytherin points for and that he always took points from Gryffindors, just because he didn't like us. But I didn't care who won the cup or not. I had a great year and I was already looking forward to my second year.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	2. Second year

"GRYFFINDOR !" A burst of applause when the boy who had been sorted walked to the Gryffindor table to join his classmates. That was the last one for this year. Food appeared on the table and everyone started eating.

* * *

><p>"Ten points to Gryffindor for producing a perfect Freezing Charm", Professor Flitwick cheered, "Well done, Miss Potter."<p>

"How do you do that?" Rose asked me after Charms.

"It's just my thing", I smiled.

"Just your thing!? Emily, no one in class succeed this spell and you just wave your wand and produce a perfect one."

I smiled again, I had no explanation for this. I was just really good at charms.

* * *

><p>"Mind your steps, Potter." A Slytherin boy, also second year, reached out his leg so I tripped and fell over. He and his friends were giving each other high-fives while I was trying to get back up and collect my books which had fallen down.<p>

"Is everything alright?" From the corner of my eye I saw a red-haired boy who kneeled down and helped me back up.

"Are you hurt?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"If it was me who would have been allowed of taking points I would have taken ten from each of them." He smiled at me, "Maybe I can ask Charlie to take some points of them." I smiled and muttered that he didn't have to.

* * *

><p>"What's your brother Bill going to do now he graduates?" I asked Percy while studying Defence Against the Dark Arts.<p>

"He wants to do something at Gringotts", Percy answered me.

* * *

><p>Again it was Slytherin who won the cup.<p>

"They have no right winning the cup!" Rose yelled. I laughed.

"Rose, calm down. It is this way, nothing we can do about it. I don't like it either."

"I'm sure it would have helped if points would've been taken from those Slytherins for letting you trip." Percy argued. Rose frowned and looked at me while my cheeks were turning red.


	3. Third year

The first-years looked very nervous. I wondered if I also looked like that two years ago. Names got called and all the new students got sorted.

"Weasley, Fred", said McGonagall. I looked at Percy next to me, but he didn't give any reaction. A boy with the same red hair as Percy stepped out of the line. Before he could sit down on the four-legged stool another boy, who was a precise copy of the first one, also stepped out of the line.

"George, what are you doing? I am Fred", one of them said.

"Oh, right", the other one responded, "Forgot about it." George went back to the line while Fred took place on the stool. Both of them got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hi, Percy!" Fred walked towards his brother, "Glad to see you again."

"We missed you so much", George said and he gave Percy a big hug. I couldn't keep from laughing at the twins. Suddenly they noticed me.

"Percy, is that your girlfriend?"

"You never told us about her." My head turned as read as the boys' hair and I quickly looked down.

"Which subjects have you chosen?" Rose asked me that evening.

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures", I told her, "And you?"

"I wish I had chosen otherwise now I have to deal with Divination", Rose sighed.

"Oh come on, Rose, you have never had Divination before it can be fun!" I assured her.

"You think? A sixth year told me Professor Trelawney, the teacher of Divination, doesn't have any idea of what she's doing during lessons. She can't even really see the future or predict something."

"You have to see it before you can judge", I wisely said her.

"Good evening", Percy walked into the common room.

"Hi", I smiled that dumb smile of me. Rose gave me a glance that couldn't mean anything good. The portrait swung open again and Oliver Wood came into the common room.

"Good news", he smiled.

"You're in the team", I immediately guessed. Oliver smiled

"No, you're not!" Rose said disbelieved.

"I am the new Gryffindor Keeper."

"That's amazing!" I congratulated him.

"Charlie was really happy he found a good Keeper."

"He's the Seeker of the team isn't he?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Oliver said, "And he's Captain too. This weekend is first match."

"Emily, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I ran after Rose to the Quidditch pitch where all third years from Gryffindor were waiting to see Gryffindor's new Keeper playing. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and the game began. Rose and I saw it coming. A Bludger decided to come pelting Oliver's way.

"Oliver, watch out!" Rose and I yelled, but it was too late. The Bludger hit him full on the head and Oliver fell of his broom.

"He is going to crush on the ground!" Rose yelled, "Emily, do something!"

"What can I do!?" My thoughts worked as fast as they could. I had to do something otherwise Oliver would get seriously hurt.

"Aresto Momentum!" I yelled just on time.

"That Bludger hit him really hard, you can't expect him to be woken up by now." The Hospital Wing was full of students worrying about Oliver. Madam Pomfrey told us we had to leave, she would take care of Oliver and made sure he would be better soon.

I was in the Great Hall, working on an essay for Potions. Percy nudged me.

"Look who's back", he said. I looked up and saw Oliver Wood walking into the Great Hall. Oliver sat down next to Percy with a big smile on his face.

"Oliver," I said, "You're back! Are you alright?"

"Never better", he smiled, "I don't remember anything. What happened?"

"You took a Bludger to the head-" I said.

"-And woke up in the hospital one week later", Percy continued. I laughed and nodded.

The visits to Hogsmead were a privilege McGonnagall had said. Everyone really enjoyed it though one Gryffindor used to stay in the castle during weekends. Percy was working on a task for ancient Runes, a task I still had to start with.

"Why aren't you going to Hogsmead just like everyone else?" I asked him before leaving the castle for some fun at Zonko's.

"Homework", was all Percy answered.

"A Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks would be on its place right now", Rose said while leaving Honeydukes. My pockets were filled with all the sweet things I bought there and with a lot of funny toys from Zonko's. Rose and I entered the pub and asked for two Butterbeers. We sat down at a table near the door.

"Maybe we can go to the Shrieking Shack after this", Rose proposed. I shook my head.

"You can go if you want," I said her, "But you don't get me in there."

"We're not going to enter it, only looking at it from a distance." But I shook my head again.

"Sorry, Rose, but I have heard a lot about it and I think it's better not to get too close to it."

"Slytherin!?" Rose jumped up from her seat, "Again!?" she yelled when the House Cup was awarded to Slytherin. I tried to get her back to her seat saying: "Rose, be calm. Everybody is looking at you."

"Shut up", she said angry. I can tell you that the journey on the train could've been better. Rose definitely wanted to break something, or someone.


	4. Fourth year

**Please review**

* * *

><p>I walked into the common room with Percy at my side. I laughed at a joke he made. Rose saw us and frowned. Percy went to his dormitory when I plopped down in a chair next to Rose.<p>

"You like him", she simply said.

"What?" I asked while turning red.

"Just admit it. You like him", Rose sounded very sure so it would be difficult to talk this out of her mind.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed when admitting.

* * *

><p>I was making homework in the Gryffindor common room when Oliver Wood came in and sat down next to Rose.<p>

"The Weasley twins are the new Gryffindor Beaters", Wood said proudly.

"Cool!" Rose called.

"You better watch out", Percy said, "They're two little children. They never listen, are irritating and make jokes about everything that isn't funny." Percy didn't sound as if he was such a good friends with his twin brothers. Oliver didn't pay much attention on what Percy said.

"Do you know about Charlie?" he changed the subject. Percy looked up from his books and said: "Yes, they asked him to play in the Quidditch team of England."

"Wow", Rose said, "That's great for him! He does is a brilliant player."

"Yes," Percy admitted, "But he won't accept their request. Charlie wants to go study dragons in Romaine when graduating."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Rose asked for the thousandth time.<p>

"No, Rose," I said, "It's okay. I still have a lot of homework for Ancient Runes. Just go and don't worry about me." Rose shrugged and joined the rest of her classmates. I have never said no to a trip to Hogsmead before but I had other things to do. I walked to the library and got welcomed by Madam Pince: "Ssssst." I looked around and found his red hair easily between all the other studying students.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked Percy. Percy didn't even look up but just shook his head. We were both studying in silence for a few hours but I just had to say him something.

"Why don't you ever go to Hogsmead like everyone else?" Percy looked up and had to think a moment before answering.

"Oh, well it's not really my thing", he finally said.

"Not your thing?"

"Not my thing." We were silent for a long moment and I became a little bit nervous of the silence. Eventually we both stood up, packed our stuff and left the library.

"You should go", I said while walking through the corridors, "Hogsmead I mean. Just one time." We reached a double door that led us outside and we stepped into a fresh spring air. A few feet away from where Percy and I were standing Rose stood. Suddenly a young boy with light brown hair took Rose's hand and kissed her on her cheek. Rose started giggling and fell the boy in his arms. My mouth fell open.

"I didn't know Rose has a boyfriend", Percy noticed.

"I didn't know it either", I said.

* * *

><p>Percy and I were sitting outside studying for the exams which were coming closer. We weren't the only students who were outside to enjoy the good weather.<p>

"Emily", Percy suddenly said.

I looked up from my Herbology.

"Does it feel nice?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"This." Before I could react I felt a pair of soft, warm lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed! :-0<strong>

Sorry I'm just exciting :) I hope I can write more Emily/Percy but I now will end this story because Emily will soon start at her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that's the year Harry comes in so please read _'The Girl Who Lived'_ I will (hopefully) soon update another chapter

Have fun reading! Love you all!


End file.
